1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a network communication device, and more particularly to a network communication device with a three-piece case.
2. Description of Related Art
Current network communication devices typically utilize fasteners such as screws for assembling structural pieces, a choice requiring considerable material and manpower during manufacture and product assembly. For example, such an assembly may require two to four or more additional components such as fasteners, and demand more complex ornamental exterior appearance. The additional fasteners not only increase product cost but also greatly inhibit industrial design flexibility. Higher manufacturing costs are generated accordingly.